Sam (Mafia)
Sam is the tritagonist-turned-secondary antagonist and the final boss of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. He is the best friend of the game's protagonist and playable character Tommy Angelo, as well as Paulie and they feature in several missions together. History At the beginning of the game, set in 1930, he and friend Paulie after being chased down by rival gangsters under Don Morello. They come across taxi driver Tommy Angelo after they crash their car, and force him to escape from the gangsters. After succeeding, Tommy drops off the two men at a bar owned by their boss Ennio Salieri and Sam pays him for the damage for the car, and tells Tommy that if he needs anything, to come to them. However in Tommy's mind he isn't interested as he doesn't want to be sucked into a life of crime, but that was soon to change. The next day Tommy is tracked down and chased by Morello's men for helping their rivals. In desperation he heads to Salieri's bar for assistance, and the two thugs after him are killed and disposed off. After being fired from the taxi company for being afflicted with criminals, and with nowhere else to turn, Tommy changes his mind and is welcomed into the family. Their first big job together was heading out to a bar in the countryside to collect protection money, but everything went sour when Sam and Paulie were injured. However Tommy managed to kill all the thieves betraying them. In 1933, Sam heads out to the country along with some of Salieri's men to pick up a whiskey shipment, however they end up being attacked and Sam is captured. Tommy rescues Sam, and he is brought to a doctor and treated. In 1935, Sam is sent with Paulie and Tommy to assassinate Don Morello at the opera, but it ends early forcing the trio to chase Morello down. In 1938, they are sent to steal a shipment of cigars. Before doing this, Paulie proposes that they should rob a bank and make some money on the side. Feeling loyal to the family however, Sam turns down the offer and so does Tommy, which leads to Paulie accepting it and telling them to forget about it. However when Tommy and Paulie discover that the shipment was hiding diamonds which Salieri refused to tell them about, they decided to rob the bank without Sam's assistance. But when it was discovered they were responsible, Paulie was killed (which was hinted to be by Sam) and Sam lured Tommy to the city art gallery with the promise of helping him. But Sam betrayed Tommy and had his guys waiting to kill him. Tommy shot through Sam's men, and the pair faced off in a gun battle. Sam was injured in the gunfire, and attempted to escape but was shot by Tommy. In his final moments, Sam told Tommy that he will never be able to hide from Salieri's men and one day they will get him. Tommy then shoots Sam multiple times, finally killing him. Mission Appearances *An Offer You Can't Refuse. *Running Man. *Molotov Party. *Ordinary Routine. *Better Get Used to It. *A Trip to the Country. *Visiting Rich People. *Great Deal. *You Lucky Bastard. *Crème De La Crème. *Just for Relaxation. *The Death of Art. Trivia *Sam looked different in the beta for Mafia and was shown to have grey hair. Navigation pl:Sam (Mafia) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Successful Category:Game Bosses Category:Wealthy Category:Protagonists Category:Mafia Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Minion